Prototype Saga
The Prototype Saga, ''also known as Prototype, is a franchise of series following a group of characters after gaining extraordinary abilities, and using them for their own purposes. The original series of the same name that previously aired in 2014 took place on Earth-2101, while the current rebooted franchise comprising of ''Prototype: Genesis, Prototype: The New World, Prototype: Trinity, and side-miniseries Prototype: Renegades take place on Earth-12011. The original series was created and written by ZeVikingSif and Migster7. The rebooted franchise was created by ZeVikingSif returning as a creator and writer, with TJlive800 and Sci100 serving as story editors and advisors. TJ also serves as a writer, along with writers The Awesome Jack and Cartoon44. Migster7 serves as a writer for Renegades, as well as an advisor for the main trilogy of shows. All users connected to the franchise serve as producers, with executive producer credits to Sif, TJ, and Sci. ---- ---- Original Series 23 years ago, an Alien spaceship landed on Earth, carrying two dead Aliens, and a small green crystal artifact. Three Alien armadas were informed, and they invaded Earth in search of the crystal ten years ago, causing the Galactic War. Humanity has been fighting the Aliens, while the Aliens were fighting each other. In present day, 2014, Humanity and the Aliens have still been fighting the same war for years. Humanity have been testing on other humans, trying to create superhumans. Four Heroes were created out of the experiments, and now its their turn to defend Humanity from its two greatest threats: The Aliens, and themselves. ---- 'Main Article: Chapters ' CHAPTER 1 Hell is now your home... welcome home. You are gifted, we all are. The words "man" and "woman" mean nothing to you now. What you can do is above and beyond what came before you... but what did come before you? The answer is nothing. Nothing ever happened on any given day or time. You were born the moment you woke up here. Your mind is a blank slate controlling a god's body. You know nothing... but you can ''do everything. Have fun and stay in the dome.'' CHAPTER 2 Welcome to G.R.I.D., everyone. The game has changed. The question is no longer "where are we", but rather, "''who ''are we?" Simply put, you're not heroes. You're gods. Our gods. You will watch over this world and make sure it suffers no more than it already has. As for the "why"... let's put your minds at ease... you will ''never know everything. Sweet dreams. And welcome to the new world.'' CHAPTER 3 A year ago, we woke up in a ruined city with no answers. Now we are finally beginning to get those answers. We know who the enemy is now, or so we think. There are questions that remain hidden. Answers that are elusive to our grasp. Our enemies are greater then we imagine. Some have known us before we changed. Others are born out of our own darkness. Our pasts are catching up to us, dangerous secrets are coming to light, and if we can't stop them, if we can't learn the truth about who we can trust, and what really happened to all of us... everything we know will forever change. '' CHAPTER 4 ''In the fourth chapter of the Prototype Saga, Team Prototype faces new challenges against new threats. Story arcs from the previous chapter will be resolved. Story arcs in this chapter carry over into Chapters 5 and 6. '' CHAPTER 5 Taking place after the events of ''Prototype: Trinity’s '“Darkest Hour/Darkest Hour: Conclusion” finale, while Team Prototype handles their own problems, a group of struggling people comprised of villains, anti-heroes, and confused characters searching for redemption are brought together to fight the criminals and the villains that Prototype can’t fight. A simple mission becomes a thrilling tale about the formation of a team that does what heroes can’t: getting down and dirty, to simply be Renegades. CHAPTER 6 In the sixth chapter of the Prototype Saga, Team Prototype deals with the climatic consequences of Chapter Four, the war against a dangerous group of enemies, the uncovering of several manipulations, and the revelation of the identity of an enemy who will forever change the world. CHAPTER 7 ''Everything has let to this moment. The world is in war. We face an enemy greater then we ever imagined. Vagnoa is upon us. The answers we've been searching for our entire lives have been given. Now, it's time for battle. It's time to fight the enemy. War has arrived, and we will not stop until our mission is completed. Justice will be served, and our nightmare will be over. Because we will fight, for Team Prototype has declared war. Category:A to Z Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Prototype Franchise Category:Series Category:Sci100 Studios Category:OmniCorp Category:Cartoon44 Category:TJlive800 Category:The Awesome Jack Category:ZeVikingSif Category:User:Sci100 Category:Migster7 Category:NUKEMS WINS-Sci100 Studios Category:Chapter One (Prototype) Category:Chapter Two (Prototype) Category:Chapter Three (Prototype) Category:Chapter Four (Prototype) Category:Chapter Five (Prototype) Category:Chapter Six (Prototype) Category:Chapter Seven (Prototype)